No Love Needed
by Flooks
Summary: Broken up,Draco can't forget Ginny for he's not quite sure whether he loves her or not.With help from Ron,Harry,Hermione,Pansy,Mrs. Weasley and 1 nightstand girls,Draco wonders if he ever made the right choice.If he didn't,can he reverse it?


TITLE: No love needed

AUTHOR: Flooks

EMAIL: saliberries@hotmail.com

RATING: Not sure. R ? 

CATEGORY: Romance/Drama

SPOILERS: Books 1-5 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. 

PAIRINGS: 

Draco/Ginny, 

a bit of Ginny/Colin,

some Draco/random stripper

Hermione/Ron

Harry/nobody 

Pansy/OC (Colin's cousin Albert) 

SUMMARY: Although broken up, Draco can't forget Ginny, a girl that he's not quite sure whether he loves or not. With help from Ron, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Mrs. Weasley, and random one night stand girls, Draco wonders if he ever made the right choice. And if he didn't, can he reverse it? (Don't read if you're younger than 17) 

Chapter one 

***

'We're going to stop.' 

Those are words she has been dying to hear, yet she dreads it just the same. If she stops, she can get back to her life, instead of thinking about him all the time. Friends can replace him with love, something he has never given to her. 

But when they stop, she'll have no lover, any _him. _She hates to admit it but she needs him. 

'Now?' she asks, anxious for an answer, torn in the middle. 

'Yes,' he hisses to her and it cuts through her, a sharp blade running into her heart, bursting her life. 

His clothes are soon on him once more and she sits motionless, watching him with lashed eyes. She's not worried anymore. She'll find someone else, better than him and rub it in his dirty face.

But when he runs through his hair his thin fingers that look so clean yet have been in her, so dirty, she realizes she needs him. She sits up, her bare form with nothing on except a pair of knee socks. 

While staring at him, she sees the full length mirror behind him. She takes a glance at her reflection and can't help but admire her body. 

Her legs are tired from having wrapping them around his waist but stand straight. Her slim thighs are slightly parted and above, her curls lay nice and thick, hiding her delicateness. Her breasts have a bruise made by him but she can easily charm it away. 

They stare each other for a moment, his eyes sometimes looking at her wetness then averting his eyes to the floor with dismay. She does the same with him, anxious to feel him hot and heavy in her palm. 

As he regrets, he speaks, 'Ginny.' 

Never has she heard anyone say her name as beautifully as he has. She sits back down and slips her greedy fingers into herself, shaking as they drive into her. She pretends its him. 

'Let this be a goodbye,' she says, as she pulls out her wet fingers that have been stretching her inside. 

She steps to him, running her wet fingers across his lips before he takes them into his mouth, sucking them hard. She can feel his tongue slipping between the digits, tasting her hungrily. 

She can't resist and she feels ashamed for being a slave to pleasure. 'And this,' she croaks as she slides her fingers out to slip them into her wetness again, this time sitting on a chair, spreading her legs wide for him to see what she is doing. 

She grins impishly as he watches her and she moves her finger about, until pulling them out once more, letting him taste her. 

His hand reaches her to lead hers to his mouth. He moves away his hand as he sucks on her. She reaches out for his hand with her empty hand. 'And this,' she pushes his palm against her breast, and he tweaks her fresh nubs. Then she puts his trembling fingers to her crimson curls and lets his hands go. He can never resist and she trusts him. 

His fingers reach from over, prying to the place which makes her buckle against him. Her eyes close with the moments of bliss before taking her hands to his erection that she had taken out of his trousers. She strokes it before engulfing it with the heat of her mouth. 

He falls on top of her and he moans and groans when she licks him, flattening her tongue around the tip. 

She sits back up and leaves him, his trousers resting at his thighs. Her masturbates in front of him, knowing that he is secretly watching her even though he pretends to sleep. She can see his hand gathering around his erection under his cloak. 

She hates him and pulls him up, touching him herself until he's soft again before helping him zip up his pants. She doesn't want him to be humiliated carrying around a growing erection outside on the streets. 

'There you go,' she says to him, patting his groin before giving his a chaste kiss. 'Remember,' she warns, 'you did this.' 

He leaves and she lies back on her bed, all the sheets on the floor, her naked form on her back and she lies there, looking at the ceiling, ashamed of what she has done. 

Tomorrow is a new day. 

It is a Saturday, the day it's his birthday. Before they split, she didn't know what to give him for she didn't have enough money for anything that would match his nice possessions. She had decided to give him 23 blowjobs, for he's turning twenty-three. One every other day, she had decided. 

The day she would give him the last blowjob would be her birthday and she had been wondering what he would get her. Presumably something rather expensive. 

She walks to his flat, not knowing what she's going to do, not knowing what his reaction will be. It's thrilling and she steadily hurries to give him a knock. He never opens the door while she waits patiently and she knocks again. 

Finally she barges in, suspecting another girl pawing over Malfoy, _her _Malfoy. But she sees nobody in the room. Empty, as usual, she thinks, though thoroughly relieved. She really had no reason to come to his room, especially as this hour. But then, she heard it; a shrill of laughter coming from the bathroom. She steps closer until she hears a splash of water and she can nearly image the son of a bitch with the other girl, lathering each other with soap duds. 

Her eyes start to blink uncontrollably. Is this the sign of tears, sad, mournful tears? She hasn't cried since her first year and the moment her lashes become damp and her eyes swollen, she is confused by her actions. 

And foolish her, as she peaks through the door and sees the two wet lathered things, naked as hell, sexing each other up. She can't stand it; just watching them makes her hate them both, though she has no idea who the other girl is. 

Malfoy sees her first, grinning as the girl plays with his nipple. 'What are you doing here?' 

Ginny knows he can see her tears but she doesn't expect him to care. She looks at his closet and remembers that she has to remove her clothes from his room. 'I,' she begins but stops, not knowing what to say. 'Never mind. I'll leave.' 

Malfoy nods and hisses. Ginny at first thinks it's to her but then she can see the other girl giving him a blowjob. Her fists grow tight and she watches them toying with each other. She ignores it though and finds a bag to stuff her clothes in. Some of the lingerie things he gave to her before aren't there and she suspects that he has given them to another girl. She feels used and gathers the bag around her arm. With one quick look around the room, she leaves. 

Hermione looks through her closet one day. 'Ginny, how come you suddenly have so many more clothes? And what's this?' she lifts a piece of lingerie with a finger. 

Ginny does not blush or hide. Instead she talks to Hermione. 'I miss him. I thought that we had something and we don't.' She looks at Hermione desperately; nobody important in her life has ever snubbed Ginny before and the pain hurts so much. 'It hurts, Hermione. And when he left me, I didn't know what to do.' She lies on the other girl's lap, sobbing into her stocking. 'And while I'm doing this, he with another girl! Oh Hermione, why did I ever even like him?' 

And Hermione knows what to do. She listens to the girl's clueless questions, her cries of confusion and her stories of Malfoy and her. This is all she can do as a friend. Ginny is the one that can only help herself. 

The day feels different after she is with Hermione. She also talks to Colin at the wizard diner and he asks her out. She says yes. 

Draco takes the cigarette to his mouth, where his thin lips have kissed nearly the complete population of the females at Hogwarts. He wears no shirt, his lean chest heaving slightly as he breaths out. He waits there for her. 

There is the knock, the single thing he has been waiting for the whole morning. Picking his cigarette into the tray, he pulls himself up, pulling his jeans up his hips from the belt-loops. He is slightly excited but it does not show much on his face. He opens the door, looking at her. 

Her red hair is that length, soft and clean and her clothes make him want to touch her. Soft lovely freckles surround over her pale skin and as he looks at her, she smiles coyly, her lips soft and pink.

'Am I what you're looking for?' she asks, her black lashes blinking excitedly. 

He looks closely at her and sees her black hair at her hair roots. Marietta is not naturally red headed, he thinks disappointedly but she is close enough. 

Once again he nods, though he's never quite satisfied with her. 'Come in.' They speak little words and she quickly strips into nothing. 'Over there,' Draco points to the bed, large and spacious. She obeys and he orders her, 'Turn around.' Seeing her rounded fleshy rear, he thinks about _her_ and instantly, he hardens. He plunges into her, and the girl rasps with shock and pleasure. Perhaps she has never done this before, he muses and he feels the warming heat around him. 

When she leaves, Draco pays her 50 galleons. It's more than he normally pays but she had gone into that trouble with her hair and such. He dresses up and sits there, smoking his half-finished cigarette. 

He clads himself in jeans and a thick green sweater and wonders how he would have looked in the other houses' colours. Blue and silver match him, bringing out his hair and eyes yet gold and maroon clash with everything that is him. It is too wrong; he should've never associated with a gryffindor. Green is one of the best colours for him, but the muggle clothes aren't flattering in quality. He only wears them for the rich green of grass. 

But her hair is red, her hair brown and he can remember how well she looked in her own robes. Never in his. 

There are plenty of girls that look like Ginny, act like Ginny, feel like Ginny. She isn't the only red haired, poor girl he has fucked. He shouldn't worry. He's too good for that. 

Outside of the diner is adored with Christmas arrangements and it is only then that he remembers that he is turning 23. He consciously touches his face as he looks at Mrs. Weasley through the window. I am going to look like that soon, he tells himself, and I mustn't waste life. 

He can't but feel that he is though. Life is drab, people are the same and Father is waiting for him to be a death eater. And Father tells him things that he tells to Dumbledore. Perhaps he isn't that useless. 

Harry greets him, not that Draco can call him a friend or anything close to that. They only talk because Draco gives all of them secret news. If Father found out, he would surely die or be tortured alive. 

'So you broke up with Ginny,' Harry says, leaning against the wall as Draco ties his shoelaces at the side of the sidewalk. 

Draco doesn't know what to say. Harry and him have never spoken like this before, never about anything too personal. He's not sure of what to say. But doesn't get the chance. 

'She loves you.' 

Those three words are syllables that mean nothing to him. Love brings hatred, jealousy, and overall trouble especially for two opposites like them. 

He laughs coldly, ignoring the twisting, tingling feeling that is running through his body, sending explosions of confusion to his head. He can feel his heart beat and with every pump he gets more and more confused and doesn't know how he feels. 'Well, I don't love her back.' 

But looking up at the grim faced Harry makes Draco feel small, delicate, and unsure of everything that he is ever sure of. He doesn't like the new feeling and stands up sure that it'll make him feel better if he's taller than Harry. But he is disappointed; they are the same height and have the same built, all the effects of Quidditch. 

'All right.' Harry drops his grin and gives Draco a you-can-change-it look, one that he gives to a lot of people. 'She's going on a date with Colin.' 

He scoffs with jealousy. 'That's a funny way of showing that she loves me.' 

'She does but she's confused. She really loves you inside.' 

'Fuck the love,' Draco says, 'I came here to eat something.' He gestures to the door. 'Coming?' 

Harry sighs audibly and nods. The two of them slide into a booth Draco hears rushed giggling behind him. It's Ron and Hermione, who are giving each other little chaste kiss. They both blush every now and then. Draco doubts it's going to last. 

Ron narrows his eyes at him and Draco leaves to booth just in time to order something on Mrs. Weasley. 'Coffee and the chicken soup for Harry.' 

'All right,' says the plump women, and it's obvious to Draco that she's dying to kill him for breaking up with Ginny. He feels the cigarette case in his pocket and gets out for a short smoke. 

Once lighted, Draco gently breathes in the smoke, feeling a refreshing coolness. How could he ever live without the tobacco filled things? 

The outside is surpassingly quiet and he relishes the moment; it can't get any quieter at this place. 

'You hurt her, you know? She was crying the whole night with Hermione. Her bloody eyes were swollen as big as eggs.' 

Draco has never even seen Ron this angry, not even when he found out that they were sleeping together. It scares him slightly. Afterall the other man's taller than he is by quite a number and he backs away just a little bit. 

Although Ron looks like he's about to shoot out his wand and kill him right there, Draco admires his fury. Ron must really — _love_ Ginny to be like this and Draco smirks. 

'What?' Ron asks, noticing the one and only smirk. 

But the blond boy no longer is smug. He remembers when he was first with Ginny, how Ron used to yell at them — hurt Ginny. 

'You never liked me when I first came here.' 

Ron scoffs. 'That makes sense. You are fucking my sister afterall.' 

'Was,' Draco corrects, rubbing the fag between the fingers. 'But you thought I was taking her away from you?' 

'No!' says Ron, almost too quickly. 

'Admit it, Weasley. You hated me for two reasons: I was having several twirls with your little sister. And that Ginny was spending less time with you and more with me — that I was making your Ginny, _my _Ginny. That's it, isn't it?' spits Draco, throwing the used roll to the floor. 'You were jealous.' Draco smiles in delight as the words come out of his mouth like a sun touching the horizon. 

'Oh, shut up,' yells Ron who is about to punch him right in the gut. 

Mrs. Weasley yells at Draco, 'Ron, stop that now! Draco, your coffee's ready! Don't want it to be cold now, do you?' she warns. 

Inside, Draco finds Harry reading the Daily Prophet. 'Pansy's in the washroom. She wants to see you. Something about a wedding with Albert.' Harry lets out a laugh as he says it and Draco scowls as he stirs his coffee. 

'Well, your nicest friend was about to beat me to a pulp.' 

'Oh?' 

'Yes, I was going to die. I doubt anybody would care.' 

'Come on. Ron might have given you a few bruises but nothing too harsh.' 

'Right.' 

Harry smiles a bit but it fades as he leans closer to Draco who pulls pack. 'What? Want to kiss me?' 

'No,' says Harry in a hushed voice. 'You do know what Ginny works here sometime right?' 

'I never knew. You can pay for my coffee right?' 

'Sure. Where are you going?' 

'Anyplace but here— ' He explains. 

'Draco! Come on!' says Pansy, who is delighted. 'I told you about my wedding! Now let's go find a suit for you.' 

Draco mopes and follows her. 

Ginny smiles brightly as Colin leads her to a muggle-wizard shop. It is a small dress shop that sells pretty elegant gowns that Ginny doubts she'll ever be able to afford. She's speechless as Colin points at the white silk dress that looks absolutely stunning. 

Colin laughs as she continues gaping. 'My cousin Albert's getting married in a week. You'll come with me as my date.' 

'Of course!' gushes Ginny, who flushes brightly. 'But a week? That's awfully short notice.' 

'Yeah,' agrees Colin, slipping his hand into hers. 'Albert and his wife wanted to get remarried for fun and decided to give people invitations a week before just to be mean.' 

Feeling the other hand on hers makes Ginny smile. She likes Colin, especially the way he takes control, much like Draco. He's strong. Like just now, when he said that she would accompany her for the wedding. She grins, though she feels strange. Too nice? She thinks. But is that possible? Surely it isn't. 

Ginny acts different around Colin than Draco. Her words are more polite and more appropriate. Yes, Colin's to good for that swearing stuff that she sometimes says. She thinks about Colin sometimes and wonders that if they were ever married, would they ever have sex. He didn't seem to be that type of person. 

She tries on the dress and it fits her nicely, like it was made for her. The mirror even whistles encouragingly and Ginny beams. 

It is only then that she hears them, Pansy and Draco. Draco is in a black suit and Ginny is glad that he captured a slight tan when they went for holiday. If not, he would have looked like he was dead to be that pale. 

She turns away though, adjusting the loose straps on her shoulders. The dress is charming and loose, though revealing and it shows her curves nicely, as the designer had said earlier. 

Nice price, she thinks to herself and she purchases it alone as Colin left earlier. Business is hectic with him.

She can hear Pansy clap in delight in the back of her ear; she is looking at Draco who has slipped into another suit with long black over night jacket and even white gloves. In his hand, he carries a black staff light and it twinkles in the light. Ginny looks closer and sees that it is a diamond that is the handle. Typical. Malfoys can spend as much as they want. She leaves, scowling. 

Draco buys the suit, thinking of Ginny. Seeing her in that dress made him yearn for her. She is like his fiery goddess.

*** 

TBC 

A/N: Draco smokes heavily, Ginny's wonders about sex with Colin and Mrs. Weasley owns a diner. All of it doesn't sound farfetched. 

There's a part where Draco rubs a fag between his fingers. I'm sorry if anybody found 'fag' offensive. It's honestly not supposed to be a pun or something. 

Story has weak plot, everybody's friends and Draco hires strippers. This is the best! Okay, this sucks. 


End file.
